


no hero without you

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Coma, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Major Character Injury, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Set during the events of Civil War II, Patricia mourns Jennifer, but how does one cope with the possibility of death in a world where resurrection is commonplace?
Relationships: Patricia Walker/Jennifer Walters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020





	no hero without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



The words were like a megaton punch to the face.

“Jennifer Walters received critical injuries while fighting Thanos. She’s in a medically induced coma and we are not sure if she will ever wake up. I’m sorry,” Carol Danvers didn’t even have the decency of conveying sad news personally. Instead she sent Pat a text message.

Pat stared at her cell phone, not comprehending the words. She read them over and over again, but they remained the same. _She may never wake up_.

Logically, it was something to expect from their line of work. Not law, well, the other thing. Heck, Pat herself has been _dead and in hell_ for some time. And logically, somebody will magic up some cure sooner or later, haven’t most superheroes died and been resurrected?

It doesn’t help with the pain when the one on the verge of death was your lover.

Pat clutched her phone and fought the urge to throw the damn thing on the wall as if it was Danvers herself. Instead she turned it off. One, phones should be cherished when you are perpentually on the verge of being homeless. Two, Danvers has also lost somebody in the fight, the news of which was what prompted Pat to open her phone to begin with.

Pat sunk to the floor, emotions fighting with reason. She remembered Jen’s brilliant smile, her hugs, her kisses.

She may never wake up. _Heroes always return._ She may die without saying goodbye. _Doesn’t mean she won’t return._

But emotions cannot be reasoned with. And instead of calming down, Pat’s grief morphed into anger. If Danvers knew Thanos was coming, why haven’t she used Alpha Flight technology? That space base got to have means of dealing with cosmic-level threats from the distance. Or why hasn’t she asked SHIELD to use their megaweapons from alternate universes? Because it wouldn’t be near as spectacular? Not that easy to use as a propaganda material?

Pat couldn’t help but hate Danvers. A wild and primal part of her felt joy that Captain Marvel lost her Rhodey. Good. Now she knows how it feels like.

That was probably the part that sentenced her to hell, Pat thought.

She will see Jen again, somehow, and will tell her all the things she had no chance to tell her yet. But it is the future tense, and in the present, Jen is in coma and Pat is struggling with the life without her lover, even if it has literally just begun.

After grief and anger came numbness. What is really the point in doing anything if the result will always be the same? Rhodey died a hero and Jen suffered as a hero, but these day when heroes are fighting heroes almost as often as they are saving people or subduing villains, to be a hero means so little.

And Pat realized she didn’t want to be a hero, not without Jen. She just wanted to live with her, work with her, be her partner in business, in love, in crime fighting, even in crime itself is she so asked. But for now, she couldn’t do any of these things and all that remained was a limbo between already gone and returned in glory.


End file.
